Not His Month (An Infinity War prequel)
by BeautifulKnight
Summary: When a chance encounter with a gunman leaves Spider-Man (AKA Peter Parker) mortally wounded, he certainly didn't expect Sam Wilson to come to his rescue, but when the two cross paths again, Peter is pulled even deeper into the Avengers fight against an unknown enemy. Rated T for blood, cussing, and hurt spidey. Disclaimer: Marvel is owned by Disney (not me)
1. Unexpected Encounter

it was not his night, Peter decided; Seeing as he'd let a car thief get away and now found himself cornered by a group of well trained, dressed in black goons. Plus, as the faceless group of five has started closing in on him in the alley, he'd begun to feel an annoying tingly sensation at the base of his skull, whatever _that_ meant. In fact, it'd started to become overwhelming now as the agents, spies, whatever they were, got closer. He could now clearly see the guns in both holsters and hands. Well, this was getting terrifying, time to quip his way out.

"Dang people, you're well dressed, who are you trying to fight? Vision?" Peter jumped backwards and used the building at the end of the alley as a springboard, flipping over the group, they now found themselves cornered and facing him instead.

"Alright, play time's over," Growled the man in the middle of the pack, he raised his weapon.

 _"_ Peter, I suggest engaging in combat, but be careful," The AI, Karen, in his suit declared.

 _Don't need anyone to tell me that, this guy is huge!_ Peter sprang into action, darting off and on the narrow alley walls, flinging webs and himself every which way, his mechanical eyeholes narrowed in concentration, mirroring the person inside. He managed to incapacitate all but one, he scanned the ally, _now where-_

"Peter, there is a bu-"

The base of his skull exploded, _damn it,_ why was his head doing this to him? With a great effort, Peter managed to reopen his eyes, only to see the final man (agent? Spy?) running out of the alley towards the bright lights of the adjacent street. Wonderful, now Peter had to chase him down, thankfully, the tingling at the base of his skull had finally decided to quiet down. He took a step to follow the man, and promptly fell to his knees. _What the hell?_ In horror he looked down at himself, only to find his torso covered in blood. The distant sounds of cars faded. His vision tunneled, only focusing on the blood and the desperate beating of his heart.

oOo

"-d, KID!?"

Peter mumbled to Aunt May about not wanting to get up just yet, after all, he felt too drained and groggy to move. He attempted to roll over on his too-hard-to-be bed, but the moment he tensed the muscles in his torso, a searing pain ripped through his body, starting from his abdomen and rippling to the tips of his toes. He hissed in pain, breathing starting to speed up, everything seemed wrong, but Peter was too exhausted to figure it out.

"Thank god," rough hands grappled with Peter's throat, and a momentary flash of concern appeared in his mind, but he could do nothing to stop the man, who now had his fingers over the spider's jugular. Thankfully the person didn't seem to want to rip out his throat as he removed his fingers a moment later and sighed.

"Um… Spidey? … Spider-Man? Can you hear me?" The deep, masculine voice of the man asked.

Peter moaned, opening his eyes a millimeter to see a navy sky freckled with stars, and the silhouette of a broad shouldered man peering down at him from his right. The teen's teeth chattered as he noticed the breeze.

"Y-y-yeah."

"Alright, I'm not going to sugarcoat this kid, you've been shot."

Spider-Man's masked eyes widened in response to the boy inside. And as though this knowledge was heard by the bullet wound as well, the pain in his abdomen grew tenfold. He gasped, and brought his hand to the wound, which was too dark to see, but he could still feel the warm wetness of blood leaking through his suit. Then he remembered.

"O-oh god…," Peter coughed, "My aunt's g-gonna kill me."

The man, Falcon, Peter realized, chuckled slightly.

"Alright, now that I know you're alive and kicking, I'm going to have to apply some pressure to that wound to keep you that way. I'm sorry kid, but this is gonna hurt."

Peter sucked in a breath as Falcon (AKA Sam Wilson) pushed down on his abdomen. But the breath did little to stop the intensity as the wound's pain soared to new heights; black spots were gathering across his vision. _Shit. Don't pass out, don't pass out! Okay… if there is ever a time to talk, it's now. Focus Peter. Breathe, deep slow breaths._

"Bullet's not still in your body, which is good…" Falcon muttered, "Crap, who should I contact, parents, hospital?"

"N-no hos..pitals." Peter gasped out.

"Fine, but if you don't give me someone to contact, that's where you're going, understand?"

"Stark… Call T-Tony Stark."

Peter felt exhausted: he shook with cold yet was somehow sweating, he had a freaking **bullet hole** in his stomach, and he was at the mercy of a former (sort of?) enemy. He closed his eyes, just to rest for a moment…

oOo

Someone's hand was slapping his cheek, "SPIDER-MAN!"

Peter sat bolt upright, or he would've, had he not felt so utterly exhausted and sore, all he could manage was a small arm spasm that definitely wouldn't have been reassuring to a passerby. But he could open his eyes, so that was something.

It was nighttime, he could hear someone wheezing, and a form was hovering over him.

Oh.

"Jesus kid, you can't die on me!"

Peter made a strangled noise in his throat that he'd meant to be laughter… well at least he knew who was wheezing now.

"D-didn't know you ca-," he broke into a coughing fit, and the rest of the world dissolved.

Nothing, _nothing,_ could be more painful than coughing with a bullet hole near your diaphragm. The agony of his stomach muscles contracting against his will and forcing out precious air that he was trying so desperately to retain was the worst sensation Peter had ever felt. And there was something else: Peter tasted copper in his mouth, he'd known he would have some internal bleeding, but now that it was actually happening, he was terrified.

Through his haze of pain and terror, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Tony… in five…"

He'd only have to wait five minutes for Iron Man to save him, just five minutes, that's how long he needed to hold on… which was easier said than done, because he needed to stop choking on his own blood first.

The long seconds the two waited were filled with repeating agonizing sounds sounds.

A gurgling breath in.

Violent coughing.

A gurgling breath in.

Violent coughing.

"Hold on!"

Violent coughing.

Silence.

oOo

Tony Stark didn't need the call to know Peter was in trouble, but (although he would never admit it out loud) it was thanks to Sam Wilson that he actually knew Peter's location. When Peter's suit had stopped putting out data, Iron Man had known something had happened, but knowing the kid had been shot and that shot had somehow disabled the AI within his suit. Tony had been both mad at himself and worried as hell for the boy.

Now all he concentrated on was getting to Rego Park in Queens as soon as possible, uttering a steady stream of cuss words along the way.

oOo

Sam knew it was over when the kid stopped gasping, he'd seen enough dead soldiers to know how those situations played out, but regardless, he was going to try. Sam ripped off the kid's mask and began performing CPR.

…

"I'll take him from here." Iron Man's metal feet descended on the rooftop with their signature metal clank. The armor's head plate retracted to reveal a worried Tony Stark.

Peter groaned.

Falcon's head whipped from Stark to the brown-haired kid, "Damn, right on time, I thought he'd never breathe again."

"You'd be surprised what he's capable of, I think someday he'll be a real asset to the team." Iron Man said as he lifted the teen up, bridal style.

Falcon's wings shot out as he too prepared to take off, his cover had been blown, he couldn't exactly keep hiding out in Brooklyn if Stark knew he was in the country now.

Iron Man's boots lifted off the pavement, "Oh and Falcon?"

The hero turned.

"Thank you," Iron Man said as he sped away at a pace the bird thought impossible for a suit so heavy.

Maybe he would stay in Brooklyn after all.

oOo

 **Thanks for reading my Hurt!Spidey one shot, this takes place after Homecoming and before Infinity war just BTW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Marvel Studios… or anything else :(**

 **Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC, I take myself way too seriously and can't quip or joke to save my life, so why did I write a fanfic surrounding two characters who like to quip… I don't know. Sorry if the ending was rushed, I didn't write an outline or anything, just wrote as I went so I wasn't sure how to write the ending, but I gave it my best shot!**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed, please let me know and maybe I'll write more… :D**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Answers and Questions

**Well… here we are again XD, due to popular demand, I've decided to write a second chapter, I also have another one planned, meaning this story will have three parts. I've decided this story can serve as a "prequel" for Infinity War, and will sort of bridge the gap for Peter between homecoming and infinity war. You guys are inspiring!**

It had been four days since the Spider-Man incident and Falcon had yet to hear anything from either the kid, or Stark himself. In the first couple of days, when he'd found himself contemplating the incident entirely too often, Sam had tried to convince himself that he didn't care, but soon realized that there were too many unanswered questions. So Falcon gave up on regulating his thinking, and just, well, _thought._ It wasn't like his current situation in life was very exciting anyways.

What Sam didn't realize however, was just how soon and from whom he'd be getting his answers.

oOo

Sam sighed into his bowl of Top Ramen, he just wanted _something,_ anything to happen. Another Chituari invasion? He'd take it. Another round with Iron Man? Bring it on.

"Nah," he shook his head, he was being selfish. In his line of work, a boring day was a safe one, for residents of his current location: Brooklyn. But his apartment was sparsely furnished, his gym membership non-existent, and his current status with the US government: Wanted. So there wasn't much he could do except sit around in his apartment all day: which was driving him insane. it was surprising he hadn't been arrested yet, or had had Iron Man knocking on his door after the fiasco four nights ago. He really did hope Spider-Man was okay, but wished someone else could've saved the day so he could maintain his low profile.

Honestly? He'd been doing too much thinking lately, and had taken up talking to himself, which was a habit he'd rather not keep.

His slouching spine went ramrod straight as he heard a knock on his apartment door. _Speak of the devil…_ It seemed as though Iron Man had come for a visit after all.

Squaring his shoulders, Sam opened the door.

Only to find a short (shorter than him at least, Sam was only five ten), brown-haired teen looking up at him with an awkward smile.

"H-hey," He stuck out his hand, "I'm Peter."

Falcon didn't remember ordering any pizzas, what was this kid doing here? "Uh, I didn't order anything, you might have the wrong apartment."

The kid shook his head, "You helped me a few nights ago, four to be, to be exact."

Sam knew very well what had happened four nights ago… but there was no way this kid could be Spider-Man… could he? He hadn't exactly studied the spider's face because he'd been trying to save his life, but he did recall it as being youthful.

"Wait… you mean _you're_ -"

"Very. Thankful. Yeah… why don't we talk inside."

Sam's mind was in shock, trying to compare the dying face of Spider-Man, to the fresh faced teen before him.

"Uh… of course… come in."

They stood in the threshold for a moment before Sam broke the silence, "Sorry, but how old are you exactly?"

"I'm almost sixteen."

"And… what are you doing here."

Peter flushed, "Right, um… I'm here to explain I guess, I can answer some questions if there's anything you wanna know, I definitely owe you that much at least."

"Stark send you?"

Peter seemed to shrink even more, "W-well actually no, I sort of… tracked you down myself."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No." The kid seemed confident, plus, Peter definitely owed him, so Sam decided to trust him.

"Okay kid," Sam received an eye-roll, he smirked, "Answers are something I need, come on in."

Sam didn't have any couches, so both boys pulled up chairs at Falcon's cheap dining table.

"Iron Man's not gonna come after you, if that's what your wondering. I guess he thinks he owes you or something so that's good, but honestly I'm the one who owes you Mr. Wilson. If you hadn't found me, I'd be dead."

Sam, unsure of how to respond, pondered his cold ramen. "Well, call me Sam, and I guess a break from Stark would be welcome, but I've gotta know kid, why is a fifteen-year-old child fighting crime… shouldn't you be worrying about, I dunno… girls?"

Peter blushed slightly, muttering something along the lines of 'MJ', before clearing his throat and continuing, "First of all, I am not a child. Secondly, I have special abilities that give me a unique opportunity to help people, so why shouldn't I be fighting crime? Mr. Stark didn't start me on this path, it was my choice."

Peter stared Sam directly in the eyes, something the boy had avoided up until the point, and in those eyes, Sam saw a fierce resolve. This kid was special.

Just as quickly, Spider-Man's eyes dropped, "So, uhh, what exactly are you doing in Brooklyn… I mean, you're a wanted person, so why are you in the country?"

 _Well that was a quick subject change…_

"Alright kid, if I'm gonna answer that question, I need to know that you won't tell Stark about any of this, including that you tracked me down, got it?"

Peter Parker nodded.

"After Sokovia, Thor told Cap and Stark about these powerful elements: the Infinity Stones, that can destroy entire worlds if put in the wrong hands. The stones have been showing up in recent years… and it's not a coincidence, someone powerful is after them. And now Hulk and Thor are missing, so I've stationed myself here in Brooklyn, so I can help, just in case anything goes down."

"Oh," Peter looked at the gray wallpaper behind Sam's head, drumming his fingers thoughtfully, "Man… I never thought… as Spider-Man, I'd potentially be part of any world changing event."

"And hopefully, kid, you won't be, don't tell Stark. I think Thor and Cap are just being paranoid, but all the same…" Falcon stood up, offering his hand, "Thanks for the chat, it's been nice."

Peter stood up abruptly as well, then winced slightly, shaking Sam's hand weakly.

"You okay, kid? Man, I almost forgot how injured you were, how did you heal up so quickly anyways?"

Peter smiled, seeming to recover, "I've got mad skills."

The two walked to the apartment door, Peter began to step out, before turning his head, "Oh, and Sam?"

Falcon nodded.

"if whatever goes down, goes down, I'll be there."

oOo

Infinity stones.

Those mysterious objects consumed Peter's waking and sleeping moments. No matter what he did, all thoughts seemed to return to those items. He didn't know what they looked like, how big they were, or even if they were stones at all. What he did know, was the from the moment Sam Wilson had uttered that phrase, the base of his skull had begun prickling uncomfortably again.

 **I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter may contain spoilers for infinity war, as I use scenes from the leaked trailer, so bear that in mind, if ya don't want potential spoilers, don't read part 3!**

 **Thanks for reading :D, If ya wanna give me some extra motivation for ch. 3 be sure to drop a (kind please) review!**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Beginning of the End

**Alright guys, here is the 3rd and final chapter of the infinity war prequel, this chapter will show moments from the leaked infinity war trailer, so if you don't want** ** _SPOILERS_** **don't read! Hope ya enjoy!**

Peter and Ned filed to their seats on the bus, Ned stumbling slightly, due to the fact that the bus started to move. When they finally slid into an available seat, they were nearly at the back.

Peter started to check his phone, but Ned pulled him out of sight and began the usual questioning him on his powers, asking what Avengers Peter had yet to meet and, "Should we tell everyone?"

Peter groaned, "Ned, the answer is still no, and it's not going to change! It's safer if this all stays a secret," Peter's agitated whisper was short and to-the-point, so, wisely, Ned chose to drop the subject.

"Did you finish Mr. Nguyen's Spanish assignment?"

"Barely," Peter straightened up, seeing as there was no longer any point in hiding or whispering, noticed a middle aged woman staring at him curiously, and sent an awkward smile in her direction. "I was out pretty late so I did it as fast as I could, I haven't checked it over or anything."

Ned pulled out his phone, "Have you seen the lip-sync battle? It's crazy hilarious! So this guy dresses…"

Peter's gaze flitted around the bus; ever since Sam had mentioned the infinity stones to Peter, he hadn't been able to shake the feeling of unease, nor the uncomfortable buzzing at the base of his skull. He'd honestly started to feel like the two sensations were linked somehow, but in what way, he had yet to uncover. He looked over at Ned, who was engrossed in some Youtube video, he should probably mention it to him, but was worried that it would renew Ned's obsession with Peter's powers, maybe what he was feeling was due to the spider bite?

The spider heard his phone beep with some notification, and grabbed it from his pocket out of habit. It was Michelle Jones. Leaning his arm on the back of the empty seat in front of him, Peter opened messages, unsure of what to expect.

MJ: Hey loser

MJ: Loser

MJ: Are you coming to decathlon?

MJ: I'm supposed to know this stuff

MJ: Cause I'm leader and all

PP: I'm coming MJ

MJ: Ok

MJ: Don't quit again

MJ: We need you

MJ: You know, because you're smarter than Flash

Peter smirked as the bus hit a bump, and fumbled with his phone. He began to type his response when he got goosebumps, literally. He looked at his arm to see all the hairs standing on end, and it wasn't just that: The buzzing in his skull had soared to blaring new heights, overwhelming him with the feeling that something was very, very, very wrong. His head whirled to face the window as he scanned the outside landscape.

Something was coming and Peter knew he wasn't going to like it.

oOo

Peter's worst fears were confirmed when the bus pulled up on at the stop next to Midtown. The second he and Ned left the bus, a dark haired man in tinted glasses approached Peter.

"Hey kid." To say that Tony Stark looked tired was an understatement, his eye-bags were more prominent than usual and colored a deep purple.

"Uh, Mr. Stark… what's up?"

Stark pulled him aside, as Peter now realized he was blocking the bus entrance, but it didn't matter; everyone both on and off the bus were completely still, gawking at the pair.

Ned piped up behind Peter, "Hey Mr. Stark!"

Ned received a nod, gave Peter a thumbs up, and strutted off to school as though he talked to Iron Man every day. He was the only one though, everyone else remained stock still.

Tony addressed the gathered crowd like he would a press conference, "Move along people, nothing to see here, just checking in with my intern."

Putting his arm across Peter's shoulders, Tony steered him the opposite way of Midtown, and began walking him to a (for Tony Stark), surprisingly normal looking car, it didn't even have a chauffeur (again, for Tony, surprising). Stark got into the drivers seat, while Peter hesitated outside, was he supposed to get in?

Stark rolled down the window, "C'mon kid, we're on a tight schedule."

So Peter got inside.

"Mr. Stark-"

"Call me Tony."

"As cool as it is to see you, I've got school today, and… wait," Peter leaned towards him eagerly, "Is something happening?!"

Tony sighed, "Yes kid, and as much as I hate to bring a teenager into this, we need all the help we can get."

~END~

 **Thanks for reading people! I hope you enjoyed, and if so, please review, it's super motivating! I think I might write a fanfic based off of the SPOILER ALERT scene from the Infinity War trailer where peter's apologizing to Tony and make it super angsty (muahahhahahahahaha) Anyways, thanks for clicking on this story, and I hope to see ya soon!**

 **~BeautifulKnight**


End file.
